


asd

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, asd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: asd





	asd

Ỵ̵̫͑̄O̵͝ͅU̵̜̓ ̴̫C̷̨̓A̸̺̐N̶̦̂͗’̷̼͝T̸͙̝̉ ̶̡̘̄̎D̴̝̯͐O̶̟͇͌ ̶̺̗̄̐Ạ̸̔͝N̴̯̳͊͠Y̶̞͌͛Ṱ̸̢̿̎H̴̡̓͛I̴͓̯͋͛N̴̖̎̆G̵̗̯̾ ̶͉͚̈́R̴̬̻̐Ḯ̶̘̻G̶̲̖̍̿H̶̼̞̑̇Ť̸̎͜!̸̝̯̉̅ ̶̜̕Ŵ̵͍̕H̷̯͉̎Y̷̙͑ ̶͉̂A̶̢̍̽R̶̺̯͊̚E̶̼̞͑ ̵͎͝Y̸͍͖͋O̷̦͋Ű̵͍ ̸͍̕͠L̵̝̓Ḯ̸̢͖K̶̪͊̋Ȩ̶̿ ̵̨͇̈́Ţ̴̱̕͝H̴͕I̶̲̦̐S̵̻̼̀?̶͕̋̍ ̴̗́̄E̴̺͖͘̚X̵͒̃ͅP̵̭̾̋L̷͈͒A̶͍͋̄I̵̖͑Ñ̶̤̯̚ ̶̮͊T̶͍͙̊̈́H̸͓͂̈́E̵͉̊ ̴̮̟͌͘Q̶̞̰̑̒Ù̸̙͚Ẽ̷̫̚S̶͓̳̏T̴̢͈̈̕I̶̳̫͑̚O̷͖̔Ṅ̷̛͕̙S̸̜̻͗̎ ̸͕̗́͂Y̴̤̑͗O̸̠̗͘Û̸̹͎̉’̴͍͚͋L̴̘͖L̸̹̾ ̶̛͉̭͝N̵̤͚̈́E̷̪̝͛V̸̩̳̎E̵̢͌̓R̷̢̳͂̉ ̷̺̜̐H̶͖̭̉͠A̷̭̎͝V̴̘̭̆Ë̶̯̤́ ̶̞̫̔̔T̵̜͌̓Ḧ̷̤̘́͠È̷͈ ̵̧̻͐̎A̶̱͊N̸̢͔͒S̷͙̘͝W̴̰͊E̸͚͝R̸̮̈́ ̵̠͒Ṭ̷̹̿Ơ̶̤̦.̸͎̈́́ ̴̺̟̀͗B̸̝̳͋̐Ọ̷̊W̸͔͑ ̶͈̹́Ḃ̵̩E̶͎̒̈́F̷͎̤͝O̶͕̟͌R̵̙͗E̶̻̩̿̅ ̵̼̗͋̈́T̴̟̋Ḣ̸͍̽E̴͍̊͆ ̸̳̊E̸͕̾̑N̷̳͈̂E̸͇̅̚M̵̫͉͒͠Ÿ̵̭ ̵͕̄͊ͅṬ̵̍Ḥ̴̦͋͝A̵̮̬̔T̷̢̜͘͠ ̴̬͙͊̆W̴̰͆I̷̻͕̓L̷̳͝͝Ḽ̸̡͗̊ ̸̝̰̈́Ê̶͚͘A̷͙̝͒T̵̺̊͊ ̵͓̆Y̴̩̌O̷͈̅̒Ú̸͎͓ ̴̣̒̋A̷̢̽͛L̶̖̫͗͐I̴̘̦̅̈́V̴̏͜Ē̵̩̙͝


End file.
